


When I woke up alone

by Lilys_Eyes



Category: Mary Jane´s Last Dance (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tiny Ficlet, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_Eyes/pseuds/Lilys_Eyes
Summary: Maybe it wasn´t the last dance after all. Inspired by the video for Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers`" Mary Jane´s Last Dance."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is (obviously) a complete work of fiction. No money is made from it.

Dark clouds have begun to gather over the ocean. There´ll be rain again soon. He is still busy drying the delicate china when thunder begins to roll in the distance. What a lovely evening he´s had and such charming company. Of course he cannot tell anyone, who´d believe him? A woman like that having dinner with _him_. Even he has to smile at the notion. Lightning strikes somewhere close by, almost drowning out the faint knocking on the door. Yet he hears it. He opens and there is blonde hair and dripping lace and lips the color of cherries. Her hands instinctively reach out to him, her voice is breathless and frightened. “ Water…I was…in the water…I don’t know how …help me…please?”


End file.
